


Pega e Joga Fora

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Você não está sendo machucada, mas ainda assim você grita.





	Pega e Joga Fora

Lá esta ela. A grande heroína, a grande libertadora. Oh, o quão muito ela sofreu.

Eu lhe digo quanto muito ela sofreu. Nada. Zero.  Ok, talvez não, mas a fração do sofrimento dela é uma piada de muito mau gosto comparada com a minha.

Eu adoro essas guerreiras da justiça social. Eu imagino o que elas entendem por sacrificio. Talvez ficar parcialmente nua para uma foto? Isso é sacrificio? Olha, sacrificio é ficar em boa forma para isso.

Talvez a maquiagem tenha custado algo. A câmera certamente. O pedaço de papel, a caneta. O Twitter é de graça.

Ela não sofreu. Ela não sofreu porcaria nenhuma.

Eu olho para a cara do dito-cujo na foto 3x4 sobre a minha mesa. Eu não considero ele um artista do meu nível. Talvez o nível dele até seja muito maior. Quero dizer, eu sou um desconhecido. Um nada. Esse cara vai ficar é  _ainda_ mais famoso graças a tênia humana que eu observo pela janela. 

Eu não acho a obra dele de alta qualidade. Ou de baixa. Já Leu Mario de Andrade? Eu já li e achei da mesma qualidade. Acho que você tem que ter os amigos certos para ser Mário de Andrade ou MC sei lá das quantas.

Eu não vou esperar ver as minhocas do Twitter apoiarem ela, porque isso é resultado certo. Sabe, no fim das contas, ela e os Castelos Brancos, os Vargas, os Francos da vida são todos os mesmos. Cada um carregando a pistola contra a arte que eles odeiam. Eu odeio todos eles.

Eu saio pela porta e vejo a cidade pútrida. Essa gente, essa gente faz protestos contra a violência mas não entendem que bandido não nasce com o mal do corpo. Isso não o absolve, mas marcha de porcaria nenhuma ajuda. Isso é um sistema, isso é uma engrenagem. É não vai ser porcariazinha de capitão de polícia que vai resolver.

Ali vai mais um. E mais uma vitima importunada. Este não dá nem chance, mete a bala entre a testa, pega a bolsa do cadáver ainda quente, tira o dinheiro e sai voando. Bandido é um urubu com pressa.

Eles pegam e jogam fora. Ela pega e joga fora também. Eu me lembro da frase "A LUTA CONTINUA"  da Frelimo. A luta nunca para para essa gente. A luta não pode parar. Eles são carcaras. Eles não vão morrer de fome. Eles continuam a caçar pela próxima presa assim que termina uma. Hojé é aquele MC, amanhã pode ser eu.

 

Enquanto isso, esta cidade apodrece. Vocês não querer acabar com a guerra que importa. 

 


End file.
